Sayaka Yoshida
Sayaka Yoshida is an original tribute crated by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use her without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Sayaka Yoshida's informational pamphlet. Name: Sayaka Yoshida District: 11 Gender: Female Age: 16 Occupation: Hunter Ultimate: Hunter Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Sayaka is a confident, cheery female, who tends to look more like a male at times to others. She's outspoken and is incredibly persevering about her real gender and her skillset in general. She's headstrong, true to herself and others, and wants to ensure the best for everyone around her. She's a leader among all others. Backstory: Height: 5'3" Weight: 117 pounds Weapons: Although Sayaka is comfortable with most weaponry to some degree, Sayaka is much more comfortable with a bow and hunting knife set, since it's a full callback to her true talent and what she is overall. She's also excellent in using traps to her advantage. Strengths: Sayaka is incredibly strong and accurate, mainly due to her abilities as a hunter. She knows her way around trapping and tracking due to this as well. Sayaka also has an inhuman resistance to the cold. She has survived in -20 degree Celcius weather for an hour without even breaking a sweat, in undergarments alone. She is considered to be very similar in this regard to the Iceman, otherwise known as Wim Hof, of olden times. Weaknesses: Sayaka's main weaknesses lie in her personality: if someone was to bully her over her appearance of being more masculine, she begins to not be able to think straight, becoming distraught and desperate to find a way to end the harassment. She's also far too trusting for her own good, which could lead to her being backstabbed. Fears: Sayaka fears being persecuted over looking like a male rather than a female, mainly due to her flatter chest, more well-toned body from hunting, and her slightly masculine appearance in general. Reaping reaction: Sayaka is surprised, but doesn't let it get to her. She faces it with a confident smile, which only slightly drops when people accuse her of being a guy and not a girl. Group Training: Sayaka will try and make some friends right away, looking to play more socially and to gain some support in her goal to make it to the end. Individual Sessions in Training: Sayaka will show off her skill with a bow in particular, but won't hesitate to switch it up to her knife and her trapping skills if need be. Interview Angle: Sayaka tries to come off confident enough to gain the attention of the viewers, but not overly arrogant. She talks about her appearance and how she could appear to be a guy, but is nevertheless a girl no matter what. Alliance: Sayaka will look to align herself with a smaller alliance of 3 or 4 others, rather than anything overly big, like the Careers or Anti-Careers. Token: Sayaka's token is a lock of fur from one of her first kills, contained in a small pocketwatch. Mentor Advice: Don't let anybody beat you down over anything, okay? I'm confident in you. You can do this! Etymology and Inspiration Trivia *Sayaka's appearance came from a 3 AM conversation between Panthermic and I about making a reverse trap for a tribute.